


После Сигнуса

by Kristabelle, WTF Warhammer Blood Angels 2021 (fandom_Blood_Angels)



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Medical Procedures, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, graphic depiction of wounds
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Blood_Angels/pseuds/WTF%20Warhammer%20Blood%20Angels%202021
Summary: «Быть может, я сейчас скажу крамольную вещь, — произнёс апотекарий. — Но я нахожу, что Император, возлюбленный всеми, поступил не слишком дальновидно, когда отправил Своих сынов в Великий крестовый поход, не снабдив даже анатомическим атласом».
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	После Сигнуса

Руины «Красной Слезы» пропитались кровью. Некогда прекраснейшая из Глориан, она напоминала теперь улей после бомбёжки. Ралдорон шёл по разрушенным коридорам флагмана, стараясь не заострять внимание на ужасных ранах, которые получил корабль.  
«И всё же, — напомнил он себе, — несмотря на это, «Красная Слеза» до сих пор жива. И мы тоже».  
Впервые за долгие годы у дверей в покои примарха не ждал почётный караул в золотых доспехах. На смену сангвинарной гвардии пришли обычные воины в красной броне, которые приветствовали капитана ударом кулаков по нагрудникам. Горько усмехнувшись, Ралдорон кивнул им в ответ и беспрепятственно ступил внутрь, никем не остановленный.  
Запах крови, до этого лишь витавший в воздухе, усилился, сделавшись почти осязаемым. От него кружилась голова, а во рту становилось сухо, словно в соляных пустошах Ваала Секундус. Ралдорон почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок.  
Этот сладковатый дурманящий аромат не принадлежал крови смертного или даже легионера. Он знал этот запах, и предпочёл бы не узнать его никогда. Машинально облизнув пересохшие губы, первый капитан шагнул вперёд, во внутренние покои.  
Здесь запах крови отступал, смешавшись с вонью контрасептиков и перегретого керамита. Ралдорон остановился в дверях, отчасти слишком потрясённый картиной, открывшейся его взору, отчасти — не решаясь пройти дальше, чтобы не помешать апотекариям.  
Ближайший к нему брат в доспехе с белым наплечником, украшенном изначальной спиралью, бросил на него предупреждающий взгляд.  
— Рухнешь тут в обморок — останешься лежать, где упал! — рыкнул он, голос из-под респираторной маски звучал глухо. — А, это ты, капитан.  
— Фелицио, — усмехнулся Ралдорон. — Ты ещё жив, старый ублюдок.  
Несмотря на весь ужас ситуации, ему стало чуть легче дышать.  
— Взаимно, капитан, — отозвался Фелицио. — Моё предупреждение насчёт обморока остаётся в силе. Если ты не готов это видеть, лучше уйди сейчас.  
Ралдорон упрямо покачал головой, показывая, что останется.  
— Почему здесь? — спросил он. — Почему не в апотекарионе?  
Апотекарий пожал плечами.  
— Там царит не меньшая разруха, зато на порядок больше лишних глаз, которым не стоит это видеть. Мы перенесли сюда всё необходимое оборудование — я имею в виду, всё, которое уцелело.  
Ралдорон медленно кивнул, краем глаза наблюдая, как помощники старшего апотекария настраивают массивную конструкцию, чем-то напоминающую могильную плиту на ножках. Резонансный сканер, кажется. Он не был уверен, что вообще представляет, как она должна работать. По экранам когитаторов бежали графики и строки данных, которые ни о чём ему не говорили. Он надеялся, что те немногие показатели, которые выглядели знакомыми, безнадёжно врут.  
Он старался не смотреть, но взгляд вновь и вновь упорно возвращался в центр помещения, где на поспешно собранном хирургическом столе неподвижно лежал Великий Ангел.  
Белые крылья, замаранные теперь кровью и копотью, с трудом умещались на металлической поверхности стола. Ангел был обнажён до пояса, и его великолепные доспехи лежали на полу грудой окровавленного золота. Видно было, что их разбирали второпях, без должного почтения и подобающих ритуалов — просто сдирали, как мешающую обёртку с долгожданного подарка.  
Но вот ниже, начиная с пластин керамита на бёдрах, апотекарии снимали броню совершенно иначе. Части доспеха убирали крайне осторожно, пучки фибромышц отсоединяли, а местами просто срезали, если не удавалось снять, аккуратно, без лишней спешки. Но по мере того, как товарищи Фелицио освобождали Ангела от искорёженной брони, сладковатый аромат крови в воздухе всё усиливался.  
В сочетании с пугающей неподвижностью Сангвиния это впечатляло ещё сильнее.  
— Он в сознании? — тихо спросил Ралдорон старшего апотекария.  
Тот мрачно кивнул.  
— В полном. И это одна из наших проблем.  
— Могу я?..  
Фелицио окинул первого капитана оценивающим взглядом и чуть посторонился, пропуская его.  
— Проходи. Но ради трона, держи себя в руках.  
— Буду, — пообещал Ралдорон.  
Медицинский сервитор обдал его летучим облаком контрасептика, стоило ему приблизиться к столу. Резкая вонь на мгновение перебила запах крови.  
Ангел лежал, повернув голову на бок, светлые волосы спутались и местами слиплись от запекшейся крови. На болезненно-бледном лице залегли глубокие тени, скулы заострились, под глазами темнели синяки. Когда он открыл глаза, Ралдорон увидел в них боль.  
Первый капитан замер под этим взглядом как вкопанный, не дойдя пару шагов до стола. Как оказалось, обещание держать себя в руках было не так-то просто исполнить.  
— Рал, — тихо позвал Ангел, и его голос был слабее шелеста листвы на ветру.  
Справившись с собой, Ралдорон подошёл ближе.  
— Я здесь, отец.  
— Хорошо, что ты пришёл.  
По лицу Ангела пробежала судорога, когда апотекарии начали осторожно срезать с его щиколоток остатки поддоспешника. Он не застонал и не вскрикнул от боли, только дыхание стало глубже и тяжелее.  
Ралдорон оглянулся, ища взглядом Фелицио. Тот напряжённо вглядывался в показания диагностического когитатора.  
— Неужели нельзя ввести обезболивающее?  
— Больше нельзя, — отозвался тот, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. — Мы и так превысили все допустимые дозы.  
Ралдорон рискнул кинуть быстрый взгляд на ноги примарха, с которых сняли почти все детали брони. Это был действительно быстрый взгляд, но он всё же успел различить слишком многое.  
Некогда чистая кожа превратилась ниже колен в сплошной кровоподтёк. На левом колене зияла рана, в которой виднелось что-то розовато-белое. Но самое страшное заключалось не в ранах и синяках, а в другом. В той позе, нет, в самом способе, которым ноги лежали на окровавленном металле, было что-то неправильное. Неуловимая, почти незаметная на первый взгляд деталь.  
Человеческие конечности просто не могли изгибаться в голени дважды, так, чтобы нога касалась стола всей своей поверхностью. Если уж на то пошло, ноги вообще не должны сгибаться посередине голени.  
Ралдорон почувствовал, что предупреждение насчёт обморока, ещё недавно казавшееся абсурдным для Астартес, было не таким уж лишним.  
— Как?.. — пробормотал он.  
— Что — как? — переспросил Фелицио. — Как удалось нанести такие повреждения? Или как можно было на этом ходить?  
Откровенно говоря, оба вопроса занимали Ралдорона примерно одинаково. Он посмотрел на Сангвиния, который снова лежал, зажмурившись, словно человек, который безуспешно пытается заснуть.  
— Нам не лучше выйти для этого разговора?  
— Нет, — неожиданно подал голос Ангел. — Если хотите обсудить что-то, делайте это здесь. Не стесняйтесь. Представьте, что меня нет.  
— Мы не можем этого представить, повелитель! — вырвалось у Ралдорона.  
— Однажды придётся, — прошептал Ангел.  
— Он всё равно услышит, даже если мы выйдем в вестибюль, — пояснил Фелицио. — Только будет напрягать слух и сильнее устанет. Задавай вопросы здесь, капитан.  
Ралдорон бросил ещё один быстрый взгляд на неподвижного примарха.  
— Это ведь заживёт, верно?  
— Само по себе — нет, — хмуро отозвался апотекарий. — По крайней мере, точно не так, как хотелось бы. Мы собираемся использовать резонансный сканер, чтобы определить точное количество и положение осколков. В отличие от встроенных авгуров брони, он даёт объёмную картинку. Но я тебе и без него скажу: времени для консолидации переломов было более чем достаточно. То, что могло зажить, зажило.  
— То есть, они не срастаются?  
Фелицио тяжело вздохнул. Воздух с шипением проходил через фильтры маски.  
— Ты представить себе не можешь, что это такое. Кости не просто сломаны, они раздроблены, буквально как сухое печенье в кулаке. Да, отёк тканей вокруг и жёсткое крепление доспехов неплохо их держали, но я понятия не имею, как на этом можно стоять, не говоря уже о том, чтобы ходить.  
Ралдорону показалось, что последние слова были обращены не только к нему.  
— Просто есть боль, — тихо произнёс Ангел, не открывая глаз, — в сравнении с которой меркнет любая другая.  
— Это не объяснение, — упрямо ответил Фелицио. — А теперь извини, капитан, мне пора заняться делом.  
— Я должен уйти?  
— Ты можешь остаться, Рал, — ответил Сангвиний вместо апотекария.  
Это прозвучало скорее как просьба, чем как разрешение. От этой мысли у Ралдорона внутри всё сжалось. Снова видеть Ангела таким слабым и беззащитным было по-настоящему страшно, хотя и не шло ни в какое сравнение с прошлым разом. Теперь примарх, по крайней мере, был в сознании, и его жизни ничего не угрожало. А раны… Они заживают со временем.  
Ралдорон осторожно погладил взъерошенные перья на запятнанном кровью крыле. Несмотря на боль, Ангел слабо улыбнулся.  
— Я не буду вам мешать, повелитель?  
— Ты меня отвлекаешь, — отозвался Сангвиний. — И это хорошо.  
Он открыл глаза и поднял на Ралдорона усталый взгляд. Тот вздохнул.  
— Могу я задать вопрос?  
— Всегда.  
— Почему только сейчас? — первый капитан бросил взгляд на апотекариев, которые под руководством Фелицио теперь фиксировали ноги примарха с помощью лангет. — Почему не сразу после того, как мы вернулись из Собора Знака?  
Это был почти риторический вопрос. Ралдорон уже знал, что Ангел ответит, и тот лишь подтвердил его догадку:  
— Потому что я мог ждать, а тяжелораненые — нет.  
Ралдорон вздохнул снова.  
— Или потому что на Сигнусе вы могли летать, а не ходить, да?  
— На борту это сложнее, — согласился примарх.  
По команде Фелицио медицинские сервиторы подкатили резонансный сканер, и Ралдорону пришлось отойти в сторону. Массивная плита низко нависла над столом, почти касаясь ног примарха. Сангвиний слегка поморщился, когда устройство громко загудело.  
Фелицио, хмуро смотревший на экран диагностического когитатора, поманил Ралдорона к себе.  
— Насколько всё плохо? — спросил капитан, подходя ближе.  
Апотекарий нажал руну активации, включая гололитический проектор.  
— Смотри. Это хуже, чем плохо.  
Объёмное изображение двух берцовых костей медленно поворачивалось в воздухе, бросая на лицо апотекария отблески зеленоватого света. Вернее сказать — изображение того, что осталось от костей. Они походили на мозаичную картину, выложенную неофитом, который по незнанию решил использовать для своего шедевра осколки оконного стекла.  
— Я насчитал тридцать четыре фрагмента, — произнёс Фелицио. — Несколько, включая крупный осколок малоберцовой кости внизу, смещены. Вот здесь осколок пробил кожу. Это произошло гораздо позже основной травмы, скорее всего, под нагрузкой.  
Ралдорон оглянулся на примарха, но тот никак не отреагировал. Казалось, он спит.  
— Теперь стопа, — апотекарий переключил изображение. — Таранная и кубовидная сломаны чисто, здесь уже образовалась костная мозоль. Четвёртая и пятая плюсневые с осколками. Скорее всего, их смещение тоже вызвано нагрузкой.  
«Например — резким приземлением», — мысленно закончил за него Ралдорон.  
— Левая ещё хуже, — хмуро продолжил Фелицио. — В голени меньше фрагментов, но взгляни вот на это.  
Ралдорон послушно взглянул, не сразу осознав, что же не так. Бедренная кость выглядела целой, несмотря на странную форму. Мгновением позже он понял, в чём дело. Кость была сломана, отломки сместились, и она каким-то образом срослась снова, образовав неестественный изгиб в середине диафиза.  
Он взглянул на апотекария.  
— Это ведь можно исправить?  
— Да, — без колебаний ответил Фелицио. — Но для этого придётся сломать снова. Не самая простая задача. Ты видел оружие, которым это было сделано?  
Ралдорон вздохнул.  
— Да, — не стал он скрывать очевидное.  
— И как оно выглядело?  
— Отвратительно.  
Фелицио пожал плечами.  
— Что ж, значит, придётся поискать что-то другое. В любом случае, это возможно. Но…  
Театральная пауза явно затягивалась.  
— Что — но?  
— Я ничего не буду говорить о простых смертных, — произнёс Фелицио, — но даже для легионера такие повреждения — показание к ампутации и замене конечности на аугментику.  
Мгновение Ралдорон непонимающе смотрел на апотекария, прежде чем до него дошёл весь смысл сказанного.  
— Нет! — рявкнул он.  
— Я сказал — для легионера, — спокойно повторил Фелицио. — Да, аугментика считается вариантом выбора, когда её установка возвращает боеспособность быстрее и надёжнее, чем восстановление собственной конечности. Свой запас прочности и сроки реабилитации мы примерно представляем. Где лежат пределы возможностей примархов — можем только догадываться. Действовать придётся на свой страх и риск.  
Апотекарий замолчал. Ралдорон не знал, что ему ответить. В наступившей тишине голос Ангела прозвучал неожиданно громко:  
— Так действуй, Фел. Чего же ты ждёшь?  
— Того момента, когда перестану сомневаться, — признался апотекарий.  
Сангвиний повернул голову, ища взглядом своих сыновей.  
— Этот момент никогда не наступит, — произнёс он спокойно. — Но я в тебе не сомневаюсь, этого достаточно. Просто делай то, что должен. То, что ты умеешь.  
Фелицио покачал головой.  
— Я не умею, повелитель. Я никогда этого не делал.  
— Никто ещё этого не делал, — поправил Сангвиний. — А значит, любой достигнутый результат будет успехом. В этом вся прелесть бытия первопроходцем. В конце концов, думай о том, что если ничего не выйдет, ты всегда можешь взять костную пилу.  
— Если вы к тому времени всё ещё будете живы.  
— Я постараюсь, — серьёзно ответил Ангел.  
По спине Ралдрона пробежал холодок.  
— Что значит — если? — переспросил он.  
— У нас проблемы с анестезией, — напомнил Фелицио. — Вернее, с её отсутствием. Ни один из препаратов, который мы используем для Астартес, не проходит гематоэнцефалический барьер. Блокада продержалась минут десять. Резать придётся практически на живую.  
— Я же предлагал тебе, — тихо произнёс Ангел. — Просто рассеки спинальный нерв между LIV и LV.  
— Нет, — отрезал апотекарий. — Я отказываюсь так рисковать!  
Сангвиний слегка улыбнулся.  
— Тогда у тебя есть лишь один выход. Представь на моём месте кого-нибудь другого, например моего брата Рогала. Он бы наверняка воспринял эту процедуру как удовольствие.  
Несмотря на всю серьёзность ситуации, Фелицио рассмеялся — к немалому удивлению Ралдорона.  
— Если уж на то пошло, повелитель, то я представлю и на своём месте моего брата, оставшегося на Сайфе. Уверен, он бы сделал с лордом Дорном то, что я должен буду проделать с вами, с огромным удовольствием.  
— Ты имеешь в виду Кендрала? — подозрительно уточнил Ралдорон.  
— Разумеется, — подтвердил апотекарий.  
Первый капитан тяжело вздохнул. Ему так и не удалось понять, чем руководствовался Ангел, оставляя этого маньяка командовать апотекарионом на рекрутском мире. Кендрал был живым напоминанием о прошлом легиона, том прошлом, которое сам Ралдорон знал только из архивов и рассказов братьев-терран. Зачастую эти рассказы были довольно сумбурными, потому что долгие годы в Девятом приняты были иные способы передачи воспоминаний. Но и тех деталей, которые были ему известны, хватало, чтобы прийти к выводу: на фоне Кендрала даже известный отморозок Фабий из Третьего — просто невинное дитя.  
— Я планирую использовать для остеосинтеза костей голени адамантиевые спицы с фиксацией на наружном каркасе, — продолжал Фелицио. Казалось, он немного воспрянул духом. — Самые длинные, что у нас есть, предназначены для бедренной кости, так что их должно хватить. Надеюсь, они без проблем войдут в костную ткань.  
На этом моменте в его голосе послышалось явное сомнение.  
— Для стабилизации диафиза бедренной кости после остеотомии используем накостный остеосинтез пластиной из хирургического сплава, — добавил апотекарий, немного помедлив. — Начнём с этой операции, поскольку она будет более травматичной. Для обеспечения анальгезии будем вводить анестетики в спинальный нерв дробно, перед началом каждого обширного вмешательства, увеличивая дозу при каждом следующем введении. Даже если принять, что за счёт механизмов адаптации время действия анестетика будет уменьшаться по экспоненте, понадобится порядка трёх инъекций, прежде чем разовьётся полная толерантность к препарату. После этого сменим действующее вещество.  
Фелицио закончил, и на минуту вокруг стола воцарилась тишина, прерываемая только гулом работающего оборудования. Ралдорону чудилось за словами апотекария какое-то большое «если», но иных решений никто не предлагал, даже если допустить, что они существовали. Поэтому, с молчаливого согласия примарха, апотекарии перешли от рассуждений к действию.  
Первый капитан помог Ангелу перевернуться на бок, расправив одно крыло вдоль тела, а другое свесив с края стола. Так крылья не закрывали поясницу, позволяя медицинским сервиторам ввести иглу между позвонками. Для любого Кровавого Ангела эта процедура не потребовалась бы — вдоль позвоночника находилось достаточное количество портов чёрного панциря, — но на гладкой коже примарха не было ничего подобного. Каждый раз, чтобы получить доступ к сосудам, нервам или спинномозговому каналу, апотекариям приходилось втыкать иголки в тело.  
— Я не обещаю, что в результате вы не будете чувствовать боли, повелитель, — честно сказал Фелицио. — Но, по крайней мере, она станет не такой сильной.  
— Я тебе верю, — просто ответил Сангвиний.  
Сервиторы продолжали методично следовать заложенным программам, подготавливая к работе операционное поле, инструменты и растворы в инфузоматах. Ангел поморщился, когда один из них без лишних церемоний ввёл ему катетер под ключицу. Фелицио отобрал иглу у другого устройства, которое уже тянуло манипуляторы к левой руке примарха, и, поколебавшись мгновение, решительно взялся за крыло.  
— Простите, — твёрдо произнёс он, — я знаю, вам это не нравится, но здесь сосуды толще вдвое.  
— Всё в порядке, — заверил его Ангел. — Я понимаю.  
Фелицио раздвинул кроющие перья на предплечье и подул на крыло, разгоняя в стороны мягкий пух. Затем быстро, даже не примериваясь, ввёл иглу в вену и, очевидно, попал, потому что с наружного конца выступила капля крови. Её запах вновь заставил Ралдорона как можно незаметнее облизнуть губы.  
Он снова подумал, что, возможно, был здесь лишним. Но, с другой стороны, Ангел сам просил его остаться, и приказа уйти пока не поступало. Поэтому он встал у стола и взял примарха за руку. Это был нелогичный жест, но, тем не менее, Сангвиний слабо улыбнулся и благодарно сжал его пальцы.  
Запах крови усилился, когда апотекарии рассекли крупные мышцы на бедре, чтобы добраться до неправильно сросшегося перелома. Скальпели мономолекулярной заточки резали чисто и почти безболезненно.  
— Ты видел Кано? — тихо спросил Ангел.  
Ралдорон покачал головой.  
— Пока ещё нет. Но, насколько знаю, с ним всё в порядке.  
Сангвиний на мгновение прикрыл глаза.  
— Хорошо, если это так. Он… Он мог пострадать сильнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Кроме него, никто из библиариев не выжил.  
— Я лично проверю, всё ли с ним хорошо, — твёрдо произнёс Ралдорон. — Сразу после… Когда всё это закончится.  
Где-то сбоку Фелицио скомандовал сервиторам вводить анестетик.  
— У нас будет минут десять, если повезёт, — сообщил он то ли Ангелу, то ли самому себе. — Хорошо бы в них уложиться.  
Сангвиний ничего на это не ответил, но, когда желтоватая жидкость медленно потекла по прозрачной трубке, он немного расслабился.  
Краем глаза первый капитан наблюдал за действиями апотекариев. Склонившийся над раной Фелицио закончил отделять надкостницу от кости и включил медицинскую пилу. Полотно взвыло, коснувшись костной ткани, и вгрызлось в неё с противным скрежетом. В воздухе повис характерный запах.  
По лицу Ангела невозможно было понять, чувствует он боль или нет.  
Вой костной пилы изменил тональность, потом раздался хлопок, и мотор загудел вхолостую. Фелицио витиевато выругался.  
— Что случилось? — спокойно поинтересовался примарх, как будто речь шла о погоде.  
У Ралдорона мелькнула мысль, что он просто рад неожиданной передышке.  
— Полотно лопнуло, — пояснил апотекарий. — Сейчас заменим.  
Второе полотно слетело через сорок секунд работы. Фелицио выругался ещё замысловатее, чем в первый раз, и высказал идею сходить за эвисцератором. Однако на деле вместо цепного двуручника он взялся за инструмент, больше напоминающий долото. Несколько могучих ударов, которые в иных обстоятельствах могли бы пробить стену, всё-таки сделали своё дело, и остеотом наконец рассёк кость.  
Сангвиний лежал неподвижно, закрыв глаза. Он так и не произнёс ни слова с момента возобновления операции. В какой-то миг его ладонь судорожно дёрнулась в руках Ралдорона, словно он собирался сжать кулак, но тут же расслабилась снова.  
— Повелитель, — позвал Фелицио. — Что вы чувствуете?  
— Ничего особенного, — отозвался Ангел. — Продолжай.  
Сервомотор нартециума снова взвыл в той же тональности, и первый капитан отвлечённо подумал, что звук напоминает работу костного сверла, которое ему приходилось слышать не раз. Вероятно, как раз сейчас Фелицио сверлил отверстия для винтов, которые должны были закрепить пластину.  
— Быть может, я сейчас скажу крамольную вещь, — произнёс апотекарий. — Но я нахожу, что Император, возлюбленный всеми, поступил не слишком дальновидно, когда отправил Своих сынов в Великий крестовый поход, не снабдив даже анатомическим атласом.  
— Иногда поступки моего Отца сложно понять, — согласился Ангел. — Уверен, ты можешь сказать обо мне то же самое.  
— Вы в таких вещах более последовательны.  
— Он тоже довольно последователен. Обычно моим братьям редко требуется помощь апотекариев…  
Его голос, и без того тихий, на этой фразе вдруг оборвался, как будто на остальные слова не хватило дыхания. Ралдорон тревожно всмотрелся в бледное лицо примарха. Потом он оглянулся на Фелицио в изножье хирургического стола.  
Белые детали доспеха апотекария были в крови. Нартециум и серворука, которой он помогал себе в ходе операции, тоже были покрыты кровью. Всё вокруг пропиталось её дурманящим запахом.  
— …До тех пор, пока они не начинают драться между собой, — закончил Сангвиний свою мысль.  
При этих словах Ралдорон вдруг остро ощутил ледяную пустоту в груди.  
«Просто есть боль, — вспомнил он, — в сравнении с которой меркнет любая другая».  
На несколько минут над столом воцарилось гнетущее молчание, нарушаемое только визгом сверла и гулом мотора. Наконец Фелицио в своей обычной манере разрядил обстановку.  
— Или с титанами? — произнёс он.  
По бледным губам примарха скользнула тень улыбки.  
— Пожалуй, ты прав. Хотя титан проиграл.  
— С минимальным отставанием по очкам, — пробурчал апотекарий.  
Зажимом серворуки он взял с подноса пластину из серебристого металла. Мгновением позже манипулятор погрузился в рану, исчезнув из поля зрения Ралдорона.  
— Давайте! — скомандовал Фелицио своим помощникам.  
Послышался характерный скрежет, с которым трутся друг о друга сломанные кости, что-то щёлкнуло дважды и снова загудел сервомотор нартециума.  
Сангвиний ничем не показал, что ему больно. Издалека даже могло создаться впечатление, что он спит. Бледное лицо застыло, как алебастровая маска, и тени под глазами становились всё темнее. Вокруг губ медленно расползалась синева.  
Ралдорон вновь остро почувствовал себя лишним. Как бы он ни желал помочь Ангелу, здесь от него не было никакого толку. Всё, что он мог — просто стоять рядом, держа примарха за руку, и беспомощно смотреть, как апотекарии кромсают его плоть. Тем не менее, уйти сейчас, оставив Сангвиния, было в его представлении равносильно предательству.  
— Зашиваем, — устало произнёс Фелицио, отступая на шаг от стола, пока его ассистент закрывал рану. — Повелитель, вы ещё с нами?  
— Да, — прошептал Ангел.  
— Как вы себя чувствуете?  
На мгновение Ралдорону показалось, что апотекарий просто издевается. Однако Фелицио выглядел совершенно искренним.  
— Голова кружится, — отозвался примарх. — В остальном всё хорошо.  
Апотекарий хмыкнул, покосился на экран диагностического когитатора и вернулся к работе. Один из сервиторов протянул тонкие манипуляторы, чтобы расположить на лице Ангела канюлю для подачи кислорода.  
— Продолжаем, — скомандовал Фелицио своим помощникам. — Вводите следующую дозу.  
Снова загудели инструменты, взвыло костное сверло и полилась кровь.  
Для Ралдорона время тянулось мучительно медленно, сделавшись тягучим, как сироп. Апотекарии работали размеренно, словно технодесантники в мастерской. В их движениях не было и следа той стремительности, которую первый капитан привык видеть на поле боя. В какой-то мере он понимал причины этого — в бою всё решали секунды, теперь же торопиться было некуда. И всё же он не мог отделаться от ощущения, словно Фелицио специально тянет время.  
Костные осколки сопоставляли в правильном положении под контролем сканеров. Ноги примарха от колена до щиколоток оказались закованы в металлический каркас из прочных стержней и колец. Спицы, которые должны были зафиксировать отломки, вонзались в кость прямо через кожу. Каждая спица входила в костную ткань только благодаря сверлу на конце. Другой конец апотекарии закрепляли на каркасе, а затем, подкручивая винты, приводили к нужному положению.  
Несколько раз Фелицио брался за скальпель, удаляя омертвевшие участки мышц, кожи и даже осколки костей. Вместе с ними он доставал обрывки поддоспешника, которые оказались глубоко внутри ран и вросли в ткани заживо. Физиология примархов была такова, что организм стремился исцелить повреждения любой ценой, не тратя силы на отторжение инородных тел. Ралдорон знал, что подобное порой происходило и с легионерами, но впервые видел это своими глазами.  
Кровь лилась из освеженных ран, хотя должна была свернуться сразу же. В какой-то момент Ралдорон, не выдержав, спросил, откуда столько крови.  
— Из сосудистого русла, — ответил ему Фелицио, и здесь нечего было возразить.  
Чем дольше длилась операция, тем больше первого капитана тревожило состояние Ангела. Тот почти перестал реагировать на происходящее, и теперь открывал глаза, только если к нему обращались. На вопросы он отвечал односложно, преимущественно «да» и «нет». Если вначале Ралдорон опасался, что в случае сильной боли Сангвиния придётся держать, то теперь он порой вообще сомневался, не потерял ли примарх сознание.  
Ещё одна спица заняла своё место. Диагностический когитатор издал предупреждающий писк.  
— Кровь Ваала! — рявкнул Фелицио. — За давлением кто-нибудь следит?!  
Медицинский сервитор потянул манипуляторы к инфузомату, но не успел. Белое крыло раскрылось с мягким шорохом, сметя устройство, как бумажную фигурку. Брызнула кровь, когда катетер вылетел из вены, описав дугу. Перья запятнали новые пятна багрянца.  
Ралдорон ухватил примарха за крыло, прижимая к холодному металлу. В следующее мгновение он обнаружил, что сидит на полу в паре метров от стола, а в голове гудит так, словно его огрели молотом. Отстранённо, словно смотрел пикт-запись давно свершившихся событий, он наблюдал, как апотекарии пытаются удержать Ангела на месте.  
Затем произошло немыслимое — Фелицио очутился в изголовье стола и, размахнувшись, со всей силы ударил примарха по лицу. Ралдорон инстинктивно рванулся вперёд, готовый нанести апотекарию ответный удар, но какое-то чувство остановило его.  
— Не спать! — крикнул Фелицио, размахиваясь для второй пощёчины.  
Ангел открыл глаза. Рука апотекария в окровавленной перчатке застыла в воздухе, не достигнув цели.  
— Уже всё? — прошептал Сангвиний.  
Апотекарий покачал головой.  
— Мы не закончили.  
Ангел медленно выдохнул.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы вы были в сознании, повелитель, — тихо произнёс Фелицио. — И сознавали, что происходит. Иначе мы вас не удержим.  
— Я понимаю, — отозвался Ангел.  
Затуманенный болью взгляд скользнул по окружившим его легионерам, и Ралдорон вдруг отчётливо понял, что примарх ищет его. Он шагнул вперёд так, чтобы Сангвиний мог его видеть — проблеск красного среди белых доспехов апотеракиев.  
— Если вы устали, — добавил Фелицио, — мы можем сделать перерыв.  
Сангвиний покачал головой.  
— Продолжайте.  
Апотекарий кивнул и сделал шаг от стола, чтобы погрузить руки в стерилизующий раствор. Сервитор, державший ёмкость с этим раствором, мерно гудел и мигал зелёным диодом. Спокойствие, так внезапно воцарившееся в импровизированной операционной, создавало ощущение зловещего затишья перед бурей. Фелицио бросил на Ралдорона внимательный взгляд.  
Первый капитан понял, чего от него ждут. Он снова взял Ангела за руку, бережно сжав холодные пальцы.  
— Поворачиваем, — скомандовал Фелицио. — Двенадцать градусов. Это будет больно.  
Он мог бы не говорить об этом. Ралдорон с тревогой наблюдал, как лицо примарха приобретает землисто-серый оттенок, а на лбу крупными каплями проступает испарина. Приборы вновь издали тревожный писк.  
С неожиданной ясностью Ралдорон вдруг понял простую истину: анестетики больше не действовали. Ангел не сказал ни слова о боли, не издал ни звука, но теперь, а, возможно, уже какое-то время до этого, апотекарии резали по живому.  
Почему он молчал? Не для того ли, чтобы снять груз ответственности или даже вины со своих сынов, которым приходилось это делать?..  
Ралдорон тряхнул головой, отгоняя эту мысль.  
— Повелитель! — позвал он, однако Сангвиний не реагировал. Взгляд по-прежнему был направлен в пустоту.  
Первый капитан слегка сжал его руку.  
— Отец! — предпринял он вторую попытку.  
На этот раз Ангел всё же посмотрел на него. Ралдорон осознал, что у него есть всего несколько секунд, прежде чем тревожный писк приборов раздастся опять, и всё начнётся заново. Он должен был как-то отвлечь Сангвиния, удержать его на краю ускользающего сознания. Как?  
Не таким же способом, в самом деле, как это сделал Фелицио.  
— Мне нужно кое-что знать, — быстро продолжал первый капитан, торопясь завладеть вниманием примарха. — Это действительно важно.  
— Что именно? — тихо спросил Ангел.  
Ралдорон мысленно проклял себя за вопрос, который собирался задать. Но иного пути он не видел.  
— Хорус, — произнёс он твёрдо. — После всего, что произошло, после того как он предал вас… Вы всё ещё его любите?  
Слова возымели невероятный эффект. Пожалуй, пощёчина, найди Ралдорон в себе силы её отвесить, не подействовала бы лучше. Затуманенный взгляд обрёл ясность, но теперь в этих глазах была такая боль, словно первый капитан собственноручно вонзил Сангвинию нож в сердце.  
Бледные губы шевельнулись, и, хотя не прозвучало ни звука, Ралдорон прочитал по артикуляции достаточно.  
Раздался щелчок, с которым вошла в паз на каркасе очередная спица.  
— Готово, — произнёс Фелицио. — Можем пока выдохнуть.  
— Спасибо, — прошептал Сангвиний, не то обращаясь к Ралдорону, не то в ответ на слова апотекария.  
В следующее мгновение его ладонь обмякла в руках капитана. Веки медленно сомкнулись. Покосившись на один из мониторов вблизи стола, Ралдорон увидел, как пики на двойном графике пульса становятся всё выше длиннее и реже.  
— Сколько осталось? — спросил он почему-то шёпотом, хотя ясно сознавал, что необходимости в этом нет. Ангела, пожалуй, не разбудила бы целая колонна «Мастодонтов», пройди она рядом.  
— Зафиксировать спицы на стопе, — отозвался апотекарий. — Это безболезненно. Я имею в виду, по сравнению со всем остальным.  
Ралдорон в последний раз нежно погладил Сангвиния по руке, прежде чем отступить от стола.  
— И это всё?  
— Это — только начало, — мрачно отозвался Фелицио. — Можешь говорить спокойно, Ангел тебя едва ли слышит.  
— Он спит?  
— Ради твоего спокойствия — считай, что да.  
Ралдорон отрешённо наблюдал, как апотекарии закрепляют и окончательно затягивают жуткие металлические конструкции на ногах примарха. Пронизывающие тело спицы выглядели скорее как пыточное приспособление, чем как медицинский инструмент.  
— И как долго?.. — начал первый капитан.  
— До тех пор, пока не образуется костная мозоль, — ответил ему Фелицио. — По моим расчётам, несколько дней. Но здесь ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным.  
Ралдорон поёжился.  
— А ходить он сможет? — слова сорвались с губ ровно в тот момент, когда он в полной мере осознал всю глупость вопроса.  
Апотекарий покосился на него с невесёлой усмешкой.  
— Сможет.  
— Я имею в виду, до того, как вы всё это снимете, — пояснил Ралдорон.  
— Сможет, — повторил Фелицио. — Спицы жёстко фиксированы на каркасе, перенося нагрузку на него; бедренную кость держит пластина. На этом можно ходить, капитан, хотя далеко уйти не получится.  
Ралдорон ещё раз посмотрел на жуткие рамы, над обработкой которых трудились теперь апотекарии, и поёжился.  
— Что ты скажешь нашим братьям? — спросил его апотекарий.  
— Я скажу? Я не Азкаэллон.  
Фелицио пожал плечами.  
— В отсутствие примарха легион будет смотреть на тебя в ожидании приказов. И объяснений. Ты скажешь им правду?  
Ралдорон покачал головой.  
— Только не её. Пусть Азкаэллон что-нибудь придумает, у него это хорошо получается.  
— Азкаэллон… — усмехнулся Фелицио.  
Он сделал первому капитану знак отойти в сторону, подальше от стола.  
— Я видел пикт-запись из апотекариона, — произнёс он негромко. — Знаешь, что там произошло?  
Ралдорон покачал головой.  
— Сангвинарная гвардия в полном составе бросила посты, оставив Ангела без защиты, — отчеканил Фелицио. — Если хочешь, спроси Кано, что там произошло дальше.  
Первый капитан нахмурился.  
— Спрошу. А запись сохранилась?  
Фелицио хмыкнул.  
— У меня есть давняя привычка не удалять архивные материалы. Вдруг пригодится? Здесь мне показалось странным, что все библиарии погибли явно мистической смертью. Кроме одного. Психические дисциплины таят в себе множество опасностей, но среди них не так уж много шансов случайно зарезаться ножом.  
Ралдорон медленно кивнул. Он с неожиданной ясностью понял, почему в этот раз на страже у покоев примарха не стояла сангвинарная гвардия.  
— Я тебя понял, Фелицио. Не продолжай.  
Апотекарий кивнул и уже собирался вернуться к работе, когда Ралдорон остановил его.  
— Скажи мне, — попросил он, — только честно. Как ты думаешь, когда перестало действовать обезболивание?  
Фелицио горько покачал головой.  
— Мне бы очень хотелось обмануть тебя и себя заодно, однако я видел показания приборов. Ангел может притворяться сколько угодно, чтобы облегчить нам жизнь, но я не думаю, что эта проклятая спиналка вообще действовала хоть секунду.  



End file.
